A Different Fight
by AeonLegacy
Summary: "I managed to survive hell in final fantasy 13 and became something more than human. Previously, I was on a quest to mend my fragile mind from the aftermath, however I never finished. Forced to confront my love life and my feelings I think I'm in a whole new hell." Rated T for language, might change to M rating for future chapters but less likely to happen.
1. Chapter 1

"It should be around here, I saw it!" A voice, slightly deep and lightly exhausted, said through the darkness echoing until the sound faded.

"Be careful up there, Noel! It's not very safe going up there like that." Cried a second voice, this one higher and laced with concern, toward the first voice. There was no reply from the male but the exception of grunting and strain searching for securtiy before proceeding.

"You want me to go after him, Serah?" A third voice asked the second sounding bored, almost knowing that trying would do nothing. A reluctant sigh came from the female and shortly after a few minutes of silence she replied:

"Are you sure? I mean your powers have been inactive for some time now. If you try to climb after him and either of you fall, I'm not sure a phoenix down or my cure spell would help you out from that height. Both of you might die!"

There was silence again from both figures as if trying to get someone to submit to the others request in a mental battle of a staring contest. This continued for some time until the pinknette could no longer match her gaze to the others scrutiny she relented, turning her gaze skyward.

"Alright... If your so sure about this then all I ask is for you to be safe, and try not to kill eachother up there, knowing how you and Noel tend to butt heads."

Reaching up the rock face for secure footing the third figure gave one last acknowledging smile to their friend and ascended...

* * *

 ** _"I'm sorry that I couldn't fulfill your wishes, Serah. And I'm so sorry for failing you twice... Lightning."_**

* * *

'Everything happened so fast; Serah, Noel, and I managed to time travel to Archylte Steppe (XXX A.F.) and upon our arrival Noel spotted an artifact utop one of the high cliffs, or so he claimed. The steppe expanse were void of monsters so Serah was safe from harm as she tried to convince Noel to forget the artifact until there were more light and untill we reached one of the last remaining frontiers in this world. Of course, Noel was far too eager to try and reach another timeline, and disregarded the dangers and his own safety. Talking was pointless thus why I asked for Serah's consent to go after him, which she did reluctantly. I remembered the events crisply, still fresh in my mind: The day was slowly rising past the dawn as the citrus kissed skies and orange sun gave the first few rays of the new day. Ascending higher the gentle wind picked up and the tan dirt of the rock face stained my hands and clothes, I noticed that Noel was still climbing half a high school bleacher length ahead it was difficult to manage my way safely up. Higher and higher elavation made my head feel dizzy and my vision was spinning, my surroundings moved three times in motion trying to remain steady were very difficult. All I remembered after I felt sick were reaching my hand up grabbing a stable fissure and tried to plant my feet against the wall to push up. I planted sloppy and felt my weight descend. Wind whistled through my being and into my ears it was until I looked towards the ground that my vision was clear enough to notice I was falling and the ground was coming up fast. Serah's concerns came true... My powers had been inactive for a while and left me in dire situations and my magic skills aren't good enough to save anyone without the powers Etro gave me aside from this worlds magic. I failed in this world, now all which I sought after to mend my fragile mind will be left unanswered...

"Mel!"

* * *

 **Bar & Lounge: Sunday Night: Day 1:**

Eyes shot open, blood shot and blurry, spazzed about trying to discern figures from shapes until their vision refocused. Mellow lights and sound melded together the figures head began to pound as if someone were trying to beat their skull in in an aggressive rhythm. In a last resort, and disregarding their new surroundings and the consequences, the figure clapsed their head with both hands until energy suged into their palms til they glowed a faint aqua-green glow. Soon enough the cure spell relieved the pain until the throbbing dulled to pressure against the head and the persons eyes refocused taking in their new surroundings.

'Guess I survived again, but where am I? Is this the frontier we were looking for?' Thought the figure before paying detailed attention to the room they sat in: it was modern, nowhere near the grassy plains full of beasts that inhabited Archylte Steppe and the people seemed to be carefree like their lives weren't at risk. From obvious observations it was a lounge and the fashion looked more of Earth than of Final Fantasy. To be sure if their suspicions were true the person stood from the corner booth and walked across the near golden carpet toward the polished oak counter several long strides away. A tall male occupied the counter cleaning glasses and conversing with people at his station, once he saw someone approach him his attention changed and greeted the new comer with a small smile.

"Hello, what can I do for you sir?" Asked the male. The figure shifted a little uncomfortably in place and instinctly reached for their right pants pocket to find nothing in it. Swallowing nervously the person responded shyly,

"I'm feeling a little unwell. Would you mind telling me the date, time, and the name of this place so I may call a ride later?" The man nodded, as if he went through this many times over, lifted his wrist to his eyes checking for the required information.

"Of course. Right now it is almost seven thirty in the evening, April first, and this little establishment is Glennberry Bar & Lounge. The city is a little over the average country population so taxi's know where every place is located without a GPS, an address isn't needed for them when picking up tourists or drunk locals." With a quick nod of thanks the figure turned back to their table but turned back to the man.

"Could I get a glass of water, my throat's a bit dry." The man nodded again and filled an octagonal whiskey glass with water. He placed the cup on the counter and the other took the glass in their hand. They looked up to meet the man's gentle gaze until they noticed his eyes were looking them over with suspicion, as if they weren't ment to be in the bar.

"T-thank you again!" The figure took the water and hastily retreated back into the corner booth out of sight out of mind.

'Glenberry? Never heard of it. But if I'm someplace else then I must have been pulled into another world, and Serah with Noel are back at the steppe doing who knows what. But why drag me from my first quest, is there a reason that I'm here?' Thought the figure as they tentatively drank from their cup looking out the window of the lounge with a great view of the city lights that surrounded the establishment, people were bustling without a care in the streets unlike during the day and were ready to unwind from their stress. Soon in the windows reflection someone stood by the booth. The figure froze in fear it might have been another worker from the bar ready to toss them out for being two years underage the legal drinking age. Slowly the figure turned their head until brown fearful eyes met with lively emerald ones that could have been mistakened for the Pulsian healer or huntress.

"Hi there." The figure was a female decked out in a short red cocktail dress that exposed her shoulders and her slender arms. From her greeting she sounded young but a few years older than the one they were adressing. Looking around the bar's other patrons were far from the booth and the only one there gave a cautious reply.

"Who, me?" The brunette giggled a bit and responded confidently again.

"Yeah, you. Who else would I be talking to?"

The figure felt a little startled from this womans excitment laced in her words that they couldn't look her in the eye anymore and looked at their drink ashamed.

"S-sorry, I don't talk to many girls..."

"Well, your talking to one now, kiddo." The figure whipped their attention back to the female in alarm, so far this bar was the only place they knew upon arrival and feared the possibility of being kicked out before getting their thoughts together. Soon enough the girl slid herself into the booth across from the other and continued the one sided conversation.

"I can tell your a few years underage, buuut... I'm a friend, and I can keep a secret. That is if I like you enough."

Too many red flags went off, this girl was really strange like she wanted something out of this but what? Questions overwhelmed answers yet again but all the figure could do was build up their walls and leaned in closer toward the girl over the table and spoke low enough for her to hear since it turned into a private conversation.

"Who are you, and whats your angle?"

The girl sat in the booth silent, her eyes trained on brown and her smile turned into a smirk. She knew how to play this dangerous game and only time would appoint the winner if someone broke first. It would have been a draw but green beat brown in the staring contest as the loser looked down at the tables surface in defeat.

"To answer your first question: my name is Kyu, its nice to meet you." She said smugly then a tad too excitedly since she won the game. Looking back to meet Kyu's gaze again there was something off about her but this girl was a mystery in and of herself.

"And as for my angle... I'm not talking. Buuut... Isn't it good manners to give your name after someone gives theirs? Then we can have a more civilized conversation?" The figure thought it over for a bit, even though it was unwise to respond back, this girl wasn't going anywhere until she got what she wanted.

"My name is Mel..." Kyu laughed under her breath.

"What no last name?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me your last name first." Mel responded in a cold manner, feeling uncomfortable talking to this girl. After hearing that statement Kyu quickly lost her composure and started figeting in her seat embarrassed.

"You know what? Fuck last names, don't really need to tell if this is going to be on a first name basis..." Mel leaned back into the chair, arms crossed, trying to glare at Kyu but she wasn't fazed from earning herself negative attention.

"Are you okay? You look a little constipated over there..." Kyu managed to say after recollecting herself and back to being that confident girl from before who started to feel uncomfortable herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mel replied back evenly but their expression remained the same. The other brunette scoffed and shot back,

"Thats a fat load of shit and you know it, because honestly you look like you need to take one." This time it was Mel who lost their cool, their face became scarlet and eyes widened in surprise.

"Man, you don't hold back your words." Nodding as if she recieved a compliment Kyu crossed her arms and smiled a little wider.

"Of course, I tell things as is, I never sugar coat anything to avoid 'hurting someones feelings' by accident."

* * *

Mel's POV:

'Holy crap, who is this girl? I never met anyone remotely like her before. But we're straying off topic. She knows something, my gut says so, but I have to strike back and get any information out of her now!' I had to look away because her eyes feel like shes looking through me and peering into my heart, but now its time to talk back.

"Look, Kyu is it? I- Hey, she left?" I was confused now.

"Not quite." Oh, Etro, she was next to me. I didn't see her get up from my peripheral, she really isn't normal!

I turned to my left and she was right there! That smirk of hers was gone and her eyes were half lidded.

'No way she isn't going to do what I think she's going to do, is she? I knew watching too much anime takes out the realism in these situations but I'm trapped! And using whatever magic I can conjure would expose me. What do I do!?

"You know what?" Her voice cut through my thoughts and her face was inches away from mine. I could smell vanilla and something sweet radiating from her body, it smelled nice, but that shouldn't be my concern right now!

"W-what is what?" I asked nervously, sweat pouring from my body in bullets and I felt my spine turn cold. My prayers were answered and Kyu backed away until she was standing at the foot of the booth, her smile growing wider and her eyes beaming excitedly.

"This might actually work. Oh, man! Today is your lucky day, Mel. Look, I gotta go, but we'll talk again real soon. Good night!" That was the last thing she said to me and she sprinted out the bar almost knocking over three women that were walking in. The tension that hung in the air finally dissipated and I could breathe easier, but I had trouble trying to wrap my head around what just happened.

"I need to see a therapist or something..." I muttered to myself and made my way out of the booth. Once my spine and legs were parallel with eachother I heard something fall and land to the floor with a 'clank'. Looking down something laid beside my foot, kneeling I took a closer inspection to the item and picked it up. It was a set of keys with the name of the place and room number hooked onto the key by a keychain. It took a few minutes until I felt my spine turn cold again and my face felt hot with shock.

"I hope this isn't the, 'we'll talk again real soon', thing she mentioned... What. The. Hell..."

* * *

A/N: Holy crap, its been a really long time since last posted something on here. But I am pretty rusty so this is a small project I wanted to do to get back into writing in general. Now, I know this isn't the usual final fantasy 13 stories I would write, more of a small crossfic, but Huniepop is a game I've been stuck on for a while. Ever since I watched Cinnamontoastken play this game last year I tried it myself and found it to be perverted, objective, but hilarious as hell. I mostly read whatever fanfics are about this game and a few of them inspired me to take on a different game genre while enjoying the stories like: Inner world, you need to like exist or something! by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan, The Love Fairy's Apprentice by CypherDS, and Find a Way by Kh0ldstare, I absolutely adore these stories and how the authors were able to flesh out the characters and the story to a more believable level than the game. Plus I really liked how the development of the characters and plot work their way up to the rising climax to the changes in situations. If anyone is curious about what I'm trying to get across about these stories check them out if you want and hopefully whoever is reading this might understand why I like the development rather than the story being rushed into something, a habit I've tried to manage in all of my writings as well. Anyway, hopefully everyone is doing well and have a good day, ciao!

i do not own Huniepop and the stories mentioned in this authors note go to their respective owners listed.


	2. What it takes to start

After leaving the mellow atmosphere of the bar I was met with chaos: outside the bar the streets were infested with people looking to have a good time, the two way street were congested with heavy night time traffic, and many flashing neon lights flashed in many directions that I waited around for a bit to see if E.T. 'Phone home...' But now I stood on a deserted, dim street staring at a home that resembled those in San Fran. that were built along the hills: it was ordinary and blended in the background if you looked at it, but with the ten minute chat with the resident within I doubt I'd find anything normal inside.

"The number on the door and key match each other, hopefully she's home." I mumbled to myself while playing with the metal in between my fingers. Noticing the two windows that were left and right of the heavy oak door, from what I could see through the dark cream curtains darkness occupied the inside of the home. Two possibilities played in my head after I made the observation: One) Kyu could be home and asleep or two) she was still out and about doing who knew what and I look like a dumbass for talking to a door. Either way I had to see if I'd get a response or silence. Tentatively, almost hesitant, my knuckles rapped against the solid surface. It was night and I stood outside as the only soul out and about in the neighborhood that being alone like this got me feeling paranoid. More so, my knocking echoed through the darkness. My voice because trapped in my throat from how audible my knocks were that I was afraid to speak in fear I woke up the crazy girl's neighbors.

"Kyu? It's Mel, from the bar. I came by to deliver your keys and leave, if you'll permit me..." Silence replied and I hung my head, embarrassed. The streets were empty, all of the surrounding homes were dark as Kyu's house. My heart and bowels recognized this as being the perfect scenario for a slasher horror film and I was the unlucky dumbass that decided to be

chivalrous and return someone's personal effect. Growing nervous I spun on the ball of my heel to walk away and find other people to feel safer.

" I swear if that door opened just as I turn away..."

*CREEEAAK!*

I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as those creaks reached my ears.

'Crap, is this really happening? I knew I should of just taken these to the police or something!'

The door swung open and suspense began rising, just from the creak alone the door opened with no assisstance.

"Unlucky indeed..." I muttered to myself. I didn't want to look, I shouldn't! Unfortunately, curiosity killed the cat. Turning my head I peered over my shoulder to stare into the abyss, no movement from where I could notice through the door. I stared and stared until I had enough of the creepy dark to-

*WHAPACK!*

* * *

Omni POV:

Kyu took her time bringing the young adult into her temporary home, not that she wasn't in a rush but her size and profession offered no muscle support to move a body with ease when the weight was knocked out cold. What made it more diificult for the fairy were her hand; it was throbbing and red at the knuckles which were the outcome for sucker punching Mel in the face.

"This coould have... Gone a little... Smoother... Ah, shit! My back... If I'd known you were a tourist!" The pinknette complained as she grunted between each exasperated gasp she inhaled. Pulling Mel into the living room with all her might she stopped until they were in the center of the room, breathing heavily Kyu caught her breath until her breathing were stable enough she grabbed a chair from another room and shoved her 'victim' in the seat. Like a sterotyped gumshoe detective during an interrogation Kyu brought a lamp beside the chair, switched it on, and closed the other lights to shroud herself and the room in darkness.

"Now I just need to wait until they wake up..." Kyu said to herself as she sat in the darkness patiently. The right on 'kyu' (cue) groggy brown eyes fluttered open and looked hazily around their new surroundings.

* * *

Mel's POV:

My eyes managed to focus and noticed a lamp shining down on my head that out of instinct my eyes narrowed to lessen the amount of light from entering my vision.

"What the heck?" I murmured under my breath until a nasty sting in my nose alerted me of my new surroundings. Something dribbled down from my nostrels, which made breathing through my nose a little bit of a chore and deduced that blood steadily flowed down my face.

"The hell hit me? And why am I strapped to a chair!? Etro what is going on!?" I struggled to break free by thrahing but had to cease moving because the ropes were burning my wrists and dug into my skin.

"I'll be asking the questions around here! So, you better behave if you want to leave..." A voice spoke through the darkness, it sounded feminine yet really forced and scratchy like whoever was speaking were trying way to hard to imitate someone. I tried to look past the light and into the darkness to discern shapes and a persons figure, I guess this person prepared everything before hand because all I could see were darkness. I don't know who I'm dealing with so the best option I agree with for my survival are to comply and be passive-aggressive. The voice didn't speak for a few minutes and all I heard was a high pitched 'huff', something fluttering in the air, and a switch flip. More light blinded me and began to tear up, I'm not sure how much more my retinas could handle this much radiation!

"You know this became really boring really fast. Let's skip the chit chat and get down to business, alright?" Wait a minute, that voice! Was that Kyu?

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a petite figure standing before me. She wore various shades of pink, white, with a hint of purple on her clothes... Well, more like this girl was practically flashing me because she only wore lingerie that covered her noticable bust and slender hips. In response heat rushed into my face and I turned quickly away to avoid seeming like a pervert staring indecently at the scene before me, barely registering who or what was watching me .

* * *

Kyu's POV:

"You got to be kidding me..." I heard the human mutter to themselves as their attention turned to watch the wall. I found it cute how embarrassed they were about seeing a hot chick half naked and were courteous enough to look away, most clients would have continued staring. This might be a bit more of a challenging than I anticipated. If I really want to know how this person ticks when encountered with an intimate situation I'll need to go in for the kill, a devious idea came to mind and I couldn't help but smirk.

'Show me how you can handle a girl's advances...' I thought and set my plan into motion: I swayed my hips slowly and tentatively walked towards Mel in a teasing fashion, no reaction so far. As I made my way over to the chair and stood more than a foot away and bent my upper body over to show more of my cleavage, I saw brown eyes glance my way for an instant then they turned back to the wall.

'At least your aware of your predicament, but this is still not enough. I need to press harder!'

I brought a hand to my lips and pulled my glove off by the tip of my middle finger using my teeth, the cloth was removed with ease. I kept my eyes half closed trained on the figure before me and grazed my hand starting at the lower abdominal, I was surprised to feel how hard the muscles felt tensed up as I made my way upwards.

'Someone is dedicated to working out, huh?' I thought and felt my own face heat up, feeling a little excited. I continued my ministrations as my fingers ascended until they reached beneath the neck, their skin felt really warm under my touch, and halted at the edge of their chin.

"Meeel..." I drawled out the name seductively, from body language alone the kid stiffened and tried to break free from the restraints who wanted nothing but to escape. They knew they had no power to escape and barely put up a fight. I furthered my plan as I guided their head to turn my way and pushed up against their chest to the point that their erratic heart beats overwhelmed my own. My face was close to their ear and continued with my experiment;

"What's wrong? Afraid a pretty girl, like me, is gonna haver her way with you?" I asked lowly and blew air at the base of their neck that they jumped in their seat.

"What is your problem?! Who the hell are you!?" Mel demanded as their voice cracked it could of passed as feminine.

'Okay, it was time to back off and get back on schedule.'

I finally removed myself and undid the restraints, keeping quiet as I continued to inspect my new 'client' rubbing their raw wrists in annoyance. I chuckled a bit and answered optimistically.

"Don't you recognize this adorable face? It's Kyu, from the bar!" Mel looked at me surprised, more angry and annoyed then shocked. Maybe our conversation from earlier today left a pretty bad first impression and they don't really trust me, great... A difficult one...

"Kyu?! I knew something was off about you! What is up with your outfit and this whole situation?" Mel demanded again and shot to their feet with a heavy slam against the wooden floors. Their anger was definitely obvious that I had to back away a few feet to avoid getting hit if this person was going to get physical with me.

"I- I mean do you get off kidapping people and dressing up a some parody version of Tiner Bell? And, you know, you're a very pretty girl Kyu. Anyone would be lucky to have you if you didn't have such a disturbing hobby!" Whoa! Wait a minute, back up there pal!

I crossed my arms over my chest and had to put my foot down and really speak my mind before this whole thing becomes an even bigger misunderstanding.

"Hey, this is all a misunderstanding! I'm just doing my job."

"Oh yeah? Well, what do you do for a living, Tinker Bell?"

My index and middle fingers rose up to my face and pinched the bridge of my nose annoyed as shit right now, but I have to swallow my pride and push my feelings aside if i want to make this work. Recomposing myself I smiled and began to explain.

"If you'll let me explain, I'll tell you: If you haven't noticed by now I'm a fairy. A lover fairy to be exact. I help poor saps like you out with the ladies. And your reaction from my little 'demonstration' you'll be my greatest challenge yet." I felt my pride grow as I reminisced about my previous successes and my headache went away.

"So you're like a magical girl version of 'Hitch' that can make people's love lives spontaneously come true?" Mel asked with heavy sarcasm in their voice. My headache returned and my tolerance level was nearing it's limit.

"Lets leave the sarcasm to me, but generally yes that is what I do. However, I merely give advice and the rest falls on my clients, a girl can't do all the work for you you know?" Mel stood silent with a deep expression that looked like they were heavily contemplating the situation right now. Brown met my eyes and anger were slowly laced in their voice.

"Why, do I really look pathetic to you? What do you get out of this anyway?" I was taken aback by that question. Not many considered what I really wanted to do with them other than my job, and each perso who asked recieved different answers. This kid seemed very angry and emotionally detached, I'm not sure how to answer, so I better reserve that question for a later time. At least until I get to know my client a little better. Forcing a brave face I smiled and stood beside them with my arms behind my back.

"I don't know how to answer that right now, mostly because I don't know you very well. Maybe if you give me a chance and some time I'll provide you with a more satisfying answer than the bullshit that sat at the top of my head." The same face of deep reflection returned; eyes focused beyond the physical realm as if caught in a daydream, brows furrowed closed together, and those pale lips were pressed to a tight line. What made this kid behave this way? Maybe they need more help than I previously anticipated.

"Do I have a choice in this matter?" They finally asked with a voice that sounded condescending. I felt at a loss, I never had to deal with personalities like this before, how do I engage? I licked my lips until they were moist enough and thought of what to say next. And then it hit me, maybe with the little knowledge I do have about this person I could turn in my favor!

"You do have a choice. You can walk away from this entirely or you could stay and find out how you could return home." This time I turned my attention away and looked out an overhead window that gave me the perfect view of the full moon.

"Clarify, what do you mean, 'return home?'" Hook, line, and sinker...

"I knew you were a tourist but I never thought you were from a different world! Looks like you and I are in the same boat!" Mel's glare intensified that I could feel my body heat up from that angry gaze. Think of something, anything, quick!

"This world may look like home but it isn't your version of home. You could say we share the same dimension but not occupy the same space. Think about it: Final Fantasy is far from your world, ours are nearly identical. Why would you be brought to a place you swore you wouldn't return to until your problems were resolved?" In two short strides Mel towered over me and chills ran down my spine from the intensity.

"How do you know about that!? What the fuck are you?" things are escalating faster than I realized. I raised my hands up slowly and found my voice again.

"Lets just say I have my sources. This world exists on its own, a shadow of your home, and one of my sources told me how each world represents something that you lost in order to regain it. Don't you think thats true?"

"SHUT UP!" I backed off and pressed my back against the wall to avoid that anger. What happened to this child they act this way? A finger was pointed toward me accusingly and shook violently,

"I don't believe you! What do you know anyway!? What could I have lost that I have to regain by getting my love life involved!? You know what? I don't want to deal with this right now, I'm going!" Soon enough they walked past me and out of sight. Heavy thuds made their way up the stairs with a door slamming open and shut. What seemed like an eternity my shaky legs finally gave way and I dropped to the floor, sweat poured out of me in torrents and my heart beated against my chest sporadically.

"That didn't go so well. What triggered that kid to get so worked up, I wonder? Maybe I should call the boss for some help sooner than I wanted. Hopefully, she isn't too swamped with work to ignore a friend in need..."

* * *

A/N: Well chapter two is finally done, took a while to plan but the results came out better than the many revisions I had with this story. yeah this chapter is a little shorter than my usual story lengths but sometimes less is more if done properly and depending on how the chapter had been planned out. Hopefully, by chapter three the story can get immersed in the 'gameplay' and meet the main HuniePop cast and delve more into Mel's backstory, more importantly 'love life'. What does Kyu know, and who is her contact? Who know? We will find out next time. But as always, hope everyone is doing well and enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all in the next one. Ciao!


End file.
